A Force of Wills
by Gabriella Hunter
Summary: Astoria Greengrass comes from a family of dark, twisted secrets and that truth ahs kept her bound to a life that she has never wanted, her dreams scattered and left to rot. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini soon become wrapped up in the horror that surrounds her but while one's love is twisted, the other might have the power to set her free.
1. Half and Half

If there was a pit of hell that would welcome Astoria Greengrass into it with open arms then she would gladly leap into it. The moment would spare her the agony of being near the horrid people that were going to be tainting her night later on but when no such hole appeared or no unearthly creature offered her the salvation she craved, her heart sank.

It seemed as though she would have to be spending her evening around people that she despised, people she _loathed_. To make matters worse, she would have to do it while wearing a tight dress that she couldn't breathe in and feeling her toes pinching against her heels.

Why her parents insisted on treating her so cruelly would never be fully understandable to her. Astoria heaved a miserable sigh as she tried not to think of some way to stay home, knowing that there was no point in even thinking of an escape, even if the very idea of it was highly tempting.

If she managed to find the courage and pitch herself out the window, her parents would only want the dress back and hope that her blood hadn't stained the satin material too badly. These thoughts, while over dramatic and cruel couldn't change the fact that she was currently trying to loosen the iron comb from stabbing her scalp, pain shooting all the way down to her stinging toes.

The comb had once been her mother's but it was making her unbearably thick brown hair even more insufferable. Dread settled onto her shoulders as she realized that she would probably have to suffer for a while longer, she was currently waiting on her father so that he could inspect her two older sibling's, Emily and Scorpious.

Even though the night would prove to be nothing but torture, their father would be very keen to make sure that they were flawless, perfect and bitterly happy. There was no outward reason for her _not_ to be happy, Astoria thought with a slight frown as she tried not to think of other, darker things hanging over her head.

The Greengrass family lived in a perfectly nice little home that was separated from any Muggle things and she had a nice garden out back that always bloomed healthy pink roses and gorgeous white ones. Her parents never denied her much, so long as it was in their meager budget and she'd been allowed to buy a few books over the years, a pair of pretty leather gloves here and there.

Astoria knew that her feeling of unease wouldn't fade anytime soon as she tried to inhale slowly, exhale gently. For as long as she could remember, she and her siblings had gotten along very well, though Scorpious had an attitude that suggested that if he could murder himself on the spot, he would do it without hesitation.

Emily liked this sort of thing, parties and dances and zoos, because that was what this was and Astoria groaned inwardly while trying to salvage the remains of her throbbing scalp. "Would you stop fidgeting?" her sister asked sharply.

"I can't help it, this thing is stabbing me." Astoria complained and she could barely breathe for the tightness of her emerald satin gown. It was so deeply green that it in the certain light it was black and she though that it was pretty. But if only her mother hadn't insisted on her corset being so unbearably _tight_, she seemed to think that if she passed out over supper that she would land a mate.

Oh, sorry, this wasn't a zoo. This was a farm and she was going to be passed around like a fresh plump cow to leering old men and their nasty sons until one of them took pity on her and married her.

When she could return to Hogwarts and lock herself in her dorm, her own private dorm in the far east of the school, would be a reprieve from this torture. She would happily drown herself once she got there but the fact that she had a private dorm wasn't nearly as luxurious as it sounded.

Astoria hated it very much but it was still necessary for her safety because no one could find out her family's secrets. Emily took her long pale fingers to her hair and loosened the comb for her but as she did so, a few tendrils of her hair escaped, creating a wispy cloud around her pale face. "There. Now _that_ is lovely, simply lovely," she said happily.

The only thing lovely about her right now was her eyes, the only things that weren't pinched or prodded or raw from ceaseless rubbing. But even they were starting to ache, her eyelashes had been curled and she'd been stabbed in the eye with coal to make the violet tint in them stand out even more, "I'm not lovely." Astoria mumbled.

"You sure aren't," Scorpious suddenly said as he lounged against the wall, his blonde head bowed against his chest. He looked dashing in a set of dark robes, the color making him appear like a heroic prince from a fairy tale, "take it from me, Stori. Being ugly will spare you."

Emily glanced at Scorpius and gave him an annoyed frown, her own perfect blonde brows shooting up. The cherry red gown she wore was snugly fit around her slender body and Astoria thought that she made a beautiful figure, "You're not ugly by any means, Scorpius!" she said sternly. "It's that ugly_attitude_ of yours that's keeping you from getting married!"

"Married," Scorpius said with a sneer, his distaste enough to make the hairs on the back of Astoria's neck stand up. He quirked an insolent brow at their sister's outraged expression, his lips tilting up in a mocking smirk, "Merlin, I'll take a knife to my vein before I ever even consider doing something like that with one of those stupid pureblood girls."

Just then, their parents walked into the living room where they had been huddled, the house reeking of secrets and comfort. Scorpious straightened up from the wall and smoothed out his black robes and probably died just as much as Astoria did with the look their father sent them, "You all look fantastic," Maximus Greengrass said happily while smoothing a hand over his own gleaming black hair.

Astoria watched as her mother placed her hand on his arm and smiled up at him in that way that could reduce any man to butter. When she tried to do it, she appeared constipated, "Wipe that horrible look from your face this _instant_, Astoria!" the woman snapped, her irritation more than clear.

"But Mum, we're going over that insufferable prat's mansion and my dress is too tight and I have the most unbearable itch between my—" Astoria trailed off as Scorpius roared with laughter. Emily just gave her a revolted stare. "I'll try for your sake though, if it'll please you."

Dark green eyes narrowed dangerously but her mother noticed a stray lock of blonde hair and tucked it behind her ear. A diamond on her earlobe glittered and made Astoria's eyes hurt when it hit the lantern light. "That'll do, Astoria." She said tightly, giving a sort of exasperated sigh. "Are we all ready then?"

"Yes, I believe so." Her father replied calmly as he looked at his wristwatch, his blue eyes narrowed as if he thought the mechanism had had a lot of nerve to distract him. He had been busy earlier with last minute business, which had caused them to be a tad late to the party, "we'll just make it before they start getting seated for dinner and the children can relax and chat," he said and she rolled her eyes a bit. Emily glared at her before they all clasped hands and Disapparated.

They would have traveled by Floo but Astoria's mother hadn't wanted their dresses to get dirty. Their house-elf would be arriving a second or so later with their coats, and hopefully a bottle of poison so Astoria could contemplate the afterlife, it had been a bit chilly for an August night but she had been planning on hiding underneath her coat and vanishing into a hallway.

When their parents had given them the horrid news that they would be attending this blasted party last night at dinner, she'd nearly screamed with horror. After the shock had worn down, Astoria had feverishly planned on making herself comfortable in the closet and playing Exploding Snap with Scorpious, more than eager for the party to go on without them.

But apparently that wasn't going to happen tonight. Instead, they came to a sickening stop inside the cavernous foyer of Malfoy Manor and she felt her soul escaping her body as Lucius Malfoy and his pretty blonde wife crept up from around a corner, chatting in that phony way of theirs.

Astoria couldn't feel anything but disgust as she released her sister's hand, her parents shooting her a warning look that she ignored. Scorpius twitched with some biting comment but it failed immediately on his lips since there were a lot of people around, though his scowl remained, "You can hardly breathe from all the evil in here," he muttered to her after dropping their mother's delicate hand.

"Shouldn't some of these people be holding up bridges?" Astoria muttered back.

Scorpious snickered and their parents gave them both warning looks before he could reply, his shoulder's shaking. Emily had ignored them and was too busy smiling and giggling, she was already catching attention from a group of pureblood boys that were loitering in a corner together, looking dark and sickly.

Astoria mentally pitched herself from the highest window, imagining what her body would look like right when their father introduced them all. "…and I believe my youngest daughter goes to school with your son Draco, Lucius." He was saying merrily, though only she recognized the calculating warmth in it.

Her mother's eyes boring into her skull and Astoria forced herself to smile warmly, or as warmly as she could up at Lucius Malfoy. The man gave a polite smile and regarded her from a pair of cool grey eyes before she extended her hand, each nail was painted and filed and her fingers adorned with simple rings.

Revulsion roiled in Astoria's stomach and she squirmed inwardly as he took it and pressed his lips to her knuckles. She had a feeling that he might be enjoying it far more than she did, as he was a gentleman with the rags of a man on his body, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Greengrass." Mr. Malfoy murmured.

"Thank you," Astoria whispered and she hoped that the flush to her cheeks wasn't making her look as ill as she felt. Scorpious and Emily gave polite smiles as they were introduced and Mr. Malfoy kissed the knuckles of her mother's hand until she blushed a little, though it was obvious that her upper lip was trying not to curl.

Mrs. Malfoy smiled thinly at Astoria once the introductions were over and she knew why she was gathering that nasty look from her. Out of a household of purebloods, Astoria was the only half-blood in the entire home, "Ms. Greengrass, my son Draco has never mentioned you. Do you not get on well enough at school?"

To say that they didn't get along well in school would be saying that Scorpius was enjoying himself and Astoria tried not to frown. Draco Malfoy was nothing but a cruel, self-indulgent little bully but she knew that she could never tell his mother something like that and smiled just as thinly,"I'm afraid that we have different views while we're at school."

"Is that so?" Mrs. Malfoy asked coolly, raising a brow.

Astoria felt her annoyance spike but was aware of her parents and gave a demure little smile that she hoped would suffice. Hogwarts was already unbearable but her son made it so much harder than it needed to be but she pushed that truth aside, "He enjoys his Quidditch and I find myself in the library more often than I'd like."

This apparently seemed to soothe Mrs. Malfoy but her eyes darted over her figure a bit and then her face as if she found her repulsive. Astoria felt her eyes narrowing with dislike for the woman and the celebration that they were having, the Dark Lord having resided right under this very roof on more than one occasion as he took his War to the next level.

Although it would have been foolish to say so out loud, she abhorred it deeply, as did her brother but Emily's feelings were always muted. Whatever her feelings on the War were had been shut down deeply as she tried to gather a good match in a marriage and Astoria had never disliked her more for it.

The name Greengrass had been synonymous with wealth and power, almost as much power as the Malfoy's and the Blacks back in the day but over time, greed and poor management had left them with a poor fortune. More of a river than the vast ocean it used to be and her family longed to worm its way back into the folds of pureblood society but Astoria herself had never found it in herself to want it or need it.

Being half blood and therefore unable to really thrive on the advantages of a pureblood match, she had given up any pretense of trying. The secrets and lies of her family ran very deep and she found being around these pompous fools very stifling and she tried not to flip the woman off under her pretty little nose, "The children are in Draco's personal lounge if you'd like to get off your feet before supper." Mrs. Malfoy said kindly, or as kindly as she could.

Astoria raised her upper lip in a grimace of a smile but Scorpius held out his arm for her as Emily floated away to some of her pureblood friends that she couldn't stand. Their parents shot them one last warning look before they turned their attention back to the Malfoy's, their smiles as false as fog, "I'll escort you." Her brother whispered, sensing her horror.

They had been here on more than one occasion and Astoria had been in Malfoy's personal lounge more than once, each time more unbearable than the last. She had always found herself longing to sink into the floor or take the teapot and pour it over her head to bring some life into her numb scalp, "Merlin, thank you. I can't _stand_ that woman, she's foul." Astoria murmured as they walked away.

"Indeed she is, but look at the extravagance!" Scorpius said, dripping disdain and foolishness and Astoria laughed a little. The Manor was very large with three levels of floors and filled to the brim with opulence, grace and many things that she would never be able to afford.

Every inch of the slick marble floors sounded like bones as they walked down a corridor, portraits of past family members angling their heads at them. The party was filled with many people and the chatter was infectiously nasty and Astoria saw silly women twittering their fans and men puffing out their chests.

It reminded her of those historical romances that she secretly read from Muggle books and wondered why the Wizarding world tended to move so slowly. It was as if she were suddenly transported to the eighteenth century and at someone else's house, it would have been very entertaining.

But Astoria found it rather dull as they walked, her ribs feeling as if they were about to be snapped in two from her corset. If she didn't get this horrible dress off of her soon, she would fall face forward into her bowl of pea soup, though she doubted if she would drown, "Will you stay with me and spare me the horror of being alone with Malfoy and his nasty little friends? His ego can grow so big that we'd suffocate." Astoria said and her older brother laughed.

"I hear that men like that are often compensating for something they lack," Scorpious replied wisely and seeing her confusion, he gave her an affectionate look. "Not for your tender ears yet, Stori but you won't have to worry about someone like Malfoy, his ego is all he really has."

Astoria thought that that was more than true but she couldn't help but think that there was a dark streak in Malfoy. Over the years she had noticed how fixated he could become, how certain he was to have whatever he wanted and the thought chilled her until she found herself changing the topic, "Are you staying here?" Scorpious's face became mockingly innocent. "Or are you going to see your girlfriend?"

Scorpius had a Muggle girlfriend that lived in the city and showed him the wonders of movies and all of those other silly things that Astoria found herself liking. On those rare moments when they had been able to sneak out of the house to visit, she had always been left feeling wondrous and only a bit envious, "I will so long as you don't tell Mother and Father," he said, adopting Malfoy's arrogant tone perfectly and she giggled.

The giggle faltered as they came to the end of the hallway and heard laughter coming from a tall, heavy door. There was a bright yellow light spilling out from the crack in the frame, like the entrance to Hell with laughter filtering from it and Astoria felt her upper lip rising as she imagined the imps that were loitering on the inside. "Well at least_you'll_ be having a fun time." She grumbled.

Scorpius grinned arrogantly. "I'll take you with us to the movies and then to a theme park some other time but you know how Mum and Dad are gunning for you and Emily to make a good match." They wanted him to make a good match as well with pretty pureblood girls but he had made his attempt at that very well- known.

Astoria inhaled a bit, which was hard to do in the condition that her ribs were in as her brother pushed the door open to find a large, elegantly wrapped room. It was packed with Malfoy and his friends, eight of them in all and dressed to perfection in dress robes and expensive gowns. Most of the people here she hated from school.

They were chatting and talking to one another, pompously seated in leather armchairs or other furniture in the room. Parkinson was lying on a chaise with her legs drawn up and a smile on her pug-like face and Astoria groaned, perhaps too loudly because Malfoy angled his head at them.

He had had his back to them as he'd talked to Crabbe and Goyle, two of the biggest, nastiest Death Eater children around and that Zabini boy. Scorpious sneered around at Theodore Nott as he sat lazily in an armchair, his hands gripping a stem of wine as he eyed some other girl that Astoria didn't know, taking in her short brown hair and the brilliant green eyes.

There was another girl with very red hair and a voluptuous figure eying Zabini with interest and she frowned with distaste. Astoria didn't know her name but boys had leered that she was a very experienced and pleasing pastime and she shuddered a bit as she took in her slinky purple gown and the length of leg that she was showing off.

Astoria was jerked away from the sight as Malfoy sneered. "Well, well. I was wondering what that smell was." His voice wasn't necessarily deep but it had a cultured air to it that always reminded her of a very conceited prince, the words going down the center of her spine like mice.

"Might be your natural scent Malfoy." Scorpius replied kindly and Astoria giggled behind her hand and saw Malfoy's eyes glance at her, filled with hatred. They had nothing but dislike between them and it was obvious that he hadn't forgotten over the summer, "touch one hair on her head and I'll flay you alive, every last one of you and I'd enjoy wiping that smug grin off your face for a change."

There was a thick silence because while he smiled, his blue eyes were as hard as granite and Astoria felt quite safe. Eventually though, Malfoy angled his head in a way that suggested that she would be in one piece physically when he returned and Scorpious smiled down at her, raised her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"You know what to do if you need me." Scorpius whispered and she nodded.

Astoria allowed her fingers to slide from his as he sauntered away and she watched his gleaming blonde hair shining in the light from the fireplace. The brick foundation was so large that it seemed to stretch to the ceiling, causing her to think that it must have gotten chillier outside for it to be lit.

She jumped just a little as the door clicked closed, knowing that it wouldn't be right to cry and call Scorpious back. Her brother's mind was on the girl that he had fallen in love with and she felt a stab of envy, it had to be more than lovely to find solace in someone that obviously made every single day brighter.

An ugly silence issued and her scalp was burning, the corset taking what little oxygen she had away. "Sit down then, Half and Half." Malfoy sneered at her when she simply stood on the elegant Persian carpet and mentally hung herself, some childish part of her wanting to run after her older brother and cling to his robes.

"I wish that you would stop calling me that, Malfoy. It makes your inner evil shine each time," Astoria murmured delicately, walking further into the room. It had an unnerving sense of debauchery and sensuality hanging around it, cleverly packaged and adorned with expensive objects to cover up the fact that Malfoy probably did very inappropriate things here.

If the rumors were true and Emily had heard quite a few of them, he had had quite a few experiences on that chaise that Parkinson was on. And on the windowsill to that ridiculously large window or the armchair that Nott was sitting in, the very thought making her shudder with revulsion.

Astoria knew that every single wall had his stain on them somehow and had even caught him hiking some girl up against one the last time she'd been here. It had been quite embarrassing. She'd thought that she'd been escaping the horror of his parents and the leering old men and had sought this horrible room out as sanctuary but she had turned round and saw a lot more of him than she had wanted to. Ever since then she had wanted to keep her distance.

Not only had it been mortifying to see but Malfoy had kept his dirty little eyes on her even more than he did already at school. It had never quite made sense to her on why he seemed to find her so intriguing but he'd never ceased trying to find out more about her, thinking that various things about her were very bizarre.

Although it was true, Astoria couldn't have him sneaking around her family's secrets and she'd tried her best to get him to leave her alone. But Malfoy was unnervingly resilient and determined and arrogantly thought that his charm, wealth and appearance was enough to sway her into relaxing her guard and somehow spilling the truth.

Passion was his main weapon however and he seemed to think that that would be able to get her to talk about her secrets. Astoria was scared of that sort of thing and she would never find herself wrapped up in the arms of Malfoy so long as she was living and breathing, no matter how romantic she could be.

The very thought of being romantically involved with Malfoy made her want to gag, a slug possessed more charm. A faint grin spread over her lips as she thought of the man that she would like to marry... the type of man that she wanted was so very different, he would most likely be Muggle-born.

Handsome with dark hair to match hers and a nice smile that could light up an entire room until it was bathed in happiness. Astoria sighed dreamily, imagining that this imaginary husband would buy her books and take her on long trips over every scrap of the country until she was spoiled rotten.

At night, he would give her amazing, gentle kisses that made her head swim even though she really had no idea what such a kiss could be like. There had only been a few pecks over the years but Astoria imagined that a real kiss from someone that loved her would lead to things that she really didn't understand...tender caresses that made her float on a cloud, her heart filled with peace.

But _Malfoy_ made her want to strangle herself. His touch was slimy and his mouth had been on far too many things for her liking, "Are you going to sit down or not?" Malfoy jeered and she glared at him. "My God, you're gaping and fawning like you've never been in a room this large before."

"I was merely considering strangling myself Malfoy and now you've broken my concentration. You should be ashamed of yourself," Astoria snapped and watched as the others raked her dress, her hair, her face and her shape, as if she were a prime piece of steak.

Parkinson sneered and Astoria studied her for a moment, knowing that she was very rich, supposedly an only child of very cruel parents and mean. Sadly, she seemed to think that her wealth gained her a bit of an upper hand on lowly mortals such as herself, "Half and Half," she said jeeringly.

"Ms. Pug, as charming as ever," Astoria snarled back and that effectively put the girl in her place, being known far and wide as no beauty. The red-haired girl pursed her lips meanly as she settled herself on a little chair near Blaise Zabini, her skin prickling oddly at being so close to someone that she had rarely heard even speak.

Zabini was tall and had beautiful brown skin that glowed in the firelight, his features handsome but a tad smug. Astoria ignored him as she felt his dark eyes flicker to her with curiosity, as if he had felt that same sensation of his skin prickling before she began wondering how it would feel if she slit her wrists.

"I'm surprised that your family was invited." Nott said smoothly as he angled his dark blonde head at her. Astoria had always found his light brown eyes to be slightly unnerving, as if they were empty of a soul, "I thought they were only inviting wealthy families, Draco."

That stung but she knew that his own family would soon be suffering the after effects of debt. It would happen as soon as his mother learned that his father was busy gambling their fortune away but Astoria knew this because her father had told them about it over dinner, sounding quite pitying about their fate.

The fact that he had somehow obtained this information hadn't been a surprise for her but she merely pursed her lips now, her head hurting painfully. "I suppose Father has to take a bit of pity where he can." Malfoy said calmly while running his eyes unnervingly down the length of her throat.

Zabini grunted something and relaxed in the armchair that he was sitting in, his long fingers stroking the material of the arm. Astoria had never spoken to him or had heard him talk much but he changed the topic almost as if she weren't there at all, "Before we were interrupted, we were having a conversation, weren't we?" he asked and she had a feeling that he had found the previous talk rather dull. "Go on, Draco about the Dark Lord,"

Astoria felt revulsion bubbling inside of her and saw Malfoy take his eyes away from her throat before saying pompously. "He's settled quite nicely in with us, as you know, Blaise." He said pointedly and Zabini rolled his eyes, "Father says that we have to keep a lot of our meetings a secret because we'd never know who's really a spy and who's really loyal."

Parkinson simpered a bit before trying to capture Malfoy's attention, her eyes holding all the love in the world. Astoria had never understood her interest in him and rolled her eyes, heaved a sigh that made Zabini's finger cease their stroking of the arm of his chair, a smirk coming across his mouth. "But you have to tell us something Draco. We're all friends here!" Parkinson said and then her eyes flickered to Astoria, "at least,_some_ of us are."

"I'm envious of your outstanding friendship, my apparent jealousy is written all over my face." Astoria said calmly while looking at her nails and hoping that the nail polish wouldn't be too much of a burden to have magically removed later. "Go on, Malfoy, woo me."

For some reason, the words caused a flush to spread to his cheeks and Nott thumped his hands on his legs and said wearily. "I've had enough with business for one night, Draco if you don't mind." His eyes were on the pureblood girl with the brown hair and green eyes as he said loudly, "Let's play a game!"

Astoria wondered what poison tasted like.

Malfoy looked put out that the attention had been taken from him but a cunning smile formed over his face and he rubbed idly at his chin before suggesting. "Let's play hide-and-go-seek." Astoria snorted with a laugh that she hastily covered up when Zabini glanced at her, his dark eyes twinkling just a little.

Apparently though, the game was one that they had played quite often and Parkinson clapped happily to herself and sat upright on the chaise. The low cut of her gown was displaying far too much cleavage in her opinion, it was a nasty looking pink that reminded her of dead, rotten flesh.

The thought made her think of maggots just as her head began to pound, distracting her and Astoria grappled with the comb in her hair and tried to nudge it looser. She succeeded after a few deft tugs and her hair came almost undone, heavy locks falling onto her sweaty neck, "Draco, are you all right?" Parkinson suddenly asked and Astoria looked up to see that his eyes had become dark and heavy. The sight of them on her hair made her recoil with terror, "perhaps you're very eager for the game."

Malfoy snapped out of his thoughts and smiled a bit and Astoria had a feeling that that was what demons smirked like. "I am, actually. We can play after supper is over and the adults are busy but try not to give us away, Pansy." He warned playfully and Astoria raised her upper lip.

"It wasn't my fault last time!" Parkinson said fiercely and Nott laughed. "I was too excited you'd catch me and I had no idea that my parents were listening in when I'd made that unladylike comment."

Astoria didn't want to know what the comment had been. It made Crabbe and Goyle grunt with laughter and she knew that it couldn't be anything good but Zabini didn't look too interested in playing either as he said, "I'm out this time, Draco. I'd rather hear about it afterward."

"Scared, Blaise?" Malfoy asked with a superior sneer.

"Scared of_what_?" Zabini asked threateningly.

Malfoy angled his head at Astoria. "Of getting a match that you don't want? We can't have our dirty little intruder tainting that family tree," he said in a whisper and Astoria glared at him and watched as his eyes flicked to her mouth before he turned away. "I've never known you to pass up an opportunity."

"I'll play then." Zabini said tightly while the red head in the room moved closer to the group, her hips swaying sensually. Astoria was reminded of a siren, "you as well, Samantha? I wasn't sure if this was your idea of entertainment." He said to her with enough sarcasm to flood a small valley.

The red-headed girl gave him a very provocative look that earned nothing but a blank stare in return, her pouty lips forming a warm smile. "I'm a Travers, Blaise. We can't just sit around while everyone else has the fun," she murmured with a sweetly crafted laugh, her eyes running over him as if she wanted nothing more than to lick him.

_Travers_…Astoria thought with disgust. That was a name that she had heard quite often from her fathers' contacts, the siren's father was a known Death Eater and had had a nasty habit of murdering his wives shortly after they were married to get his claws on their money.

Samantha Travers had that same calculating evil in her and she smiled prettily, her eyes twinkling like paste jewels. "Your father won't be pleased when he finds out what you're getting yourself into this time," Parkinson warned gravely, though she had a look on her face that suggested she wouldn't quite mind.

"My father doesn't have to know everything that I do, Pansy." Travers shot back at the girl before focusing her eyes on Zabini again, the sight making Astoria stiffen a bit at the blatantly sexual look. The boy appeared politely revolted, "and you'll see that I can be a _very_ good sport," she purred and Astoria felt bile in her throat.

Malfoy glanced at the girl with disinterest and Astoria knew that he had a hatred for anyone with red hair. The entire Weasley family sported it nicely and they were known to be blood traitors. "I meant Greengrass," he said dryly.

Zabini looked away from Travers with barely concealed disgust but it was difficult to see what had revolted him. Astoria didn't think he he cared anymore about half-blood witches than his moronic companions, "I see," he said to Malfoy, "we can't have that happening no matter how much we want it, now can we?" he asked pointedly.

Malfoy flushed a bit pink at this but it was from annoyance. "True," he said crisply and in a warning tone that caused Crabbe and Goyle to sneer at each other as if hoping for a bloodbath. "_Well_?" he asked Zabini.

Astoria wondered what the tension between them was all about but she had a feeling that Zabini despised Malfoy and that caused her to smirk a bit. She apparently wasn't the only one and she looked at Zabini and saw that his eyes were running over her critically, going to her heaving chest and then back to her face. "Are you in, Greengrass?" he whispered.

If her parents found out that she had stabbed them in the eye with the heels of her shoes, they would disown her so she said, for their sakes. "Yes," though she intended on being very, very far away.

Malfoy's lips tilted upwards in a challenging sneer before he stood up and stretched, Astoria wondering why someone had blessed him with such a nice physique that he didn't deserve. Tall and strapping but she supposed that his father had appeared just so before he had starting sinking his teeth into every vulnerable woman in the area.

"Let me get the bag." He said while walking to a large bookshelf and moving aside some novels and reaching into a small hole. "If my parents found out how we spend our evenings, they'll stop letting me have you all over."

Astoria looked over warily to see a small bag in his hands that he rattled around, the red fabric appearing like a bloody and bleeding heart, tied off with a gold string. Malfoy sauntered back over to the eager group and opened it and took out a small, square piece of wood that was colored a deep black, "Now, for those of you who don't know what the game really is, I'll waste my time explaining it."

Every eye turned to her and her brow quirked and she fanned herself a bit, wanting the corset strings to be loosened. The powder room would have house-elves and she could have them take it loose for her so she wouldn't drown in pea soup, "Go on," Astoria said dryly.

Malfoy's eyes were on her for a while longer after everyone else had looked away and she felt as if ghosts were doing a waltz on her spine. He held up the black piece of wood with a smirk, "Now, this is just a simple matching tool. Each piece of wood is a different color with a different instruction on the back. This one says, "bite"," he said cheekily and Parkinson and her other friend giggled. "The mate to it will be blank."

"Why?" Astoria demanded. "So the other person has to allow some random stranger to sink their teeth into them and not fight back?" she asked hotly.

Nott leaned forward in his chair and she saw his dark eyes going over her, as if taking in her scent and she recoiled. "I smell a virgin in the room. Now it _really_ gets interesting."

Astoria wondered how quickly she could contact Scorpious. Emily would be too busy flirting and giggling to save her and she wondered if she had ever played this game before. "That is apparently the object of the game, Greengrass." Malfoy said calmly, "if you get caught by the person who has the instruction then you have to let them have their way."

"But that's _wrong_!" Astoria cried hotly. Parkinson laughed jeeringly and Nott gave her a look, "you're all mental!" it was almost so disgusting that she couldn't grasp that she was even in the same room with them.

Malfoy rattled the bag. "Scared?" Astoria frowned at him and felt herself blushing. "You said that you were in, so you're in, Half and Half. And you'd better pray that Goyle doesn't get you. He likes to _chew_," he said and the boy laughed a little, as if he found it very funny.

Astoria would make sure that she was far from the room and turned her nose up at him and tried to say with some dignity. "I'll play, Malfoy. You don't scare me." Zabini gave her a pitying look as Malfoy rattled the bag again, placing the black piece back inside and shaking it up rather well.

Parkinson and her friend were bouncing in their seats and Astoria hoped that she didn't get a girl, they were all so mental, all so horribly twisted in the head. "All right," Malfoy murmured silkily as he opened the bag and held it out to Nott, "you first, mate."

"Let me get "suck", I_love_ getting that one." Nott said as he waggled his brows and Astoria reeled away in her seat, hoping against all that was holy that she wouldn't match his color. When he reached inside of the bag, he pulled out a pink piece and frowned, ""tickle"?" he read annoyingly.

Malfoy laughed a bit and held out the bag to the unknown girl in the room and said with a cajoling smile. "C'mon Mary, your sister Millicent is all the way outside chatting it up with Rowle. She can't save you this time." He whispered devilishly.

Astoria had a feeling that she was younger than they were, explaining somewhat why she hadn't really recognized her but the name Bulstrode reminded her of pain. Mary Bulstrode didn't look at all like her bull-like sister and she recalled that Emily had told her that their mother had had an affair before she had been born, which would explain her shocking appearance.

Regardless, the two girls were daughters of Death Eaters as well and she paled considerably as the girl reached inside and took out a purple piece. Nott frowned deeply and Mary Bulstrode looked at it and pouted, "It's blank. Apparently my fate us up to someone else tonight, Draco,"

Malfoy smiled in a pitying way before holding the bag over to Parkinson and she reached eagerly inside of it and pulled out a pink piece and frowned. "Not again!" she said and Nott rolled his eyes and sank moodily into his seat, not very pleased with this turn of events.

Zabini sighed wearily and Astoria felt his eyes on her hair and she glanced up at him and narrowed her eyes warningly. A grin was playing across his mouth that she thought was almost playful though it was hard to tell, "Scared?" he whispered.

"Of course not," Astoria shot back.

That earned her another grin and she watched as the firelight played across his brown skin and for just a moment her heart skipped a beat. Astoria flushed a bit in annoyance, thinking that his dark eyes were almost hypnotic, "There's no reason to lie, I understand that this is probably more frightening than anything else that might happen tonight." The boy replied, obviously mocking her.

Astoria frowned warningly and it only seemed to amuse him further, though the others didn't seem to notice this little bit of conversation. Malfoy's eyes darted between them briefly at some point but he said nothing, only scowled, "You make it sound like I'm about to be sacrificed," she snapped.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to, you should be careful. Not all of them are just going to play tonight," Zabini replied calmly and she saw his eyes glance at Malfoy, who was watching her once again. Astoria's upper lip curled before she glared at him again, wondering what sort of game he was playing, "or be gentle about it."

"Like you're any different," Astoria replied coolly.

Zabini's eyes flashed warningly and it made her think of dungeons and rooms that were set far underground, away from humanity. "Careful, Greengrass that sharp mouth might get you into trouble with the wrong person if you don't watch your step," he said just as coolly, his brows raising as if he found her to be reckless.

"Bite me, Zabini." Astoria hissed back.

"Careful, you may get your wish." Zabini whispered back with a little wink that caused her to wonder if someone were being tortured several miles away. The brief bit of outrage she'd seen in his eyes was gone but before she could answer him, there was a loud bark of a laugh that broke whatever moment they'd had.

"Purple, Crabbe!" Malfoy suddenly crowed and Mary Bulstrode looked very nervous and sickly. Astoria looked around uncomfortably, wondering how she had allowed Zabini to distract her from the real monsters in the room, "what's it say?"

""Touch"," Crabbe said in his surprisingly quiet voice, though it was by no means gentle.

Astoria felt very sorry for Mary Bulstrode.

Malfoy turned to Samantha Travers with a challenging grin and she smiled at him a bit before reaching into the bag and taking out the black piece from earlier. "I was hoping to get that one myself," he murmured and Astoria felt spiders moving under her skin as he glanced in her direction.

Shaking the bag a bit, he turned to Zabini and watched as his eyes glanced warily between Astoria and Travers, a nasty frown on his face. Astoria watched as Zabini smiled thinly at him before reaching inside and pulling out the matching black piece. "Damn," he whispered.

"I just noticed that we don't have enough girls," Malfoy said, there being only four girls and five boys in the room. He looked thoughtful but just then, the door opened and Millicent Bulstrode strolled in, larger than a normal woman should be and Astoria recoiled in revulsion as she stomped over. "Ah, we were just talking about you."

"Not that game _again_," Bulstrode said dryly.

Malfoy winked at her and held the bag up imperiously. "Come on. Try your luck."

Bulstrode said with a slight smirk that made her wide mouth look like a frog's smile. "I'll play just this one time because I'm bored and it seems like Mary's already gotten into it without thinking first." She sounded disapproving before she reached her beefy hand into the bag and pulled out a red blank and frowned a little, "I hope it's not "nibble" this time."

Goyle was looking quite nervous and Astoria didn't really blame him as Malfoy held out the bag under his nose and said with a smile. "Test your fate, Greg," there was something very mocking about it but she wasn't certain if that were anything particularly unusual for him, he seemed to like bullying even his friends.

Astoria watched as Goyle reached inside and pulled out the matching red piece and groaned irritably. "It is "nibble"" and Bulstrode kicked at the floor and made herself look all the more mannish.

Malfoy now turned to her. The bag was rattling around in his hand and she could hear two more pieces and knew that no matter what she got, she would not enjoy it. For a moment she considered taking herself elsewhere and fleeing but there was a nasty look in his eye that would have been too cruel to ignore.

As if he could read her mind and he smiled challengingly and watched as she reached inside the bag, wondering if she would be bitten or struck down before pulling out a simple white piece. She looked at it, feeling it chipping into her fingers and it looked very well used and she frowned before Malfoy reached inside and pulled out the match.

Parkinson frowned and then asked curiously, "They change each time. What did _you_ get, Draco?" Astoria felt her fingers burning and she found herself getting very dizzy and wondered if she were going to faint.

But Malfoy smiled happily, holding up the white piece and twirling it around in his hands as if he were already stroking her skin and she felt bile rising in her throat as his grey eyes flicked to her violet ones. "Aren't you in for a treat, Half and Half?" he purred. "You get to be kissed tonight."


	2. Purebloods

Astoria was aware that every eye in the room was waiting for her reaction and while her mind tried to reason with the furious pounding of her heart. She couldn't find words to express how mortified she was. The game had betrayed her, she hadn't expected to be so thoroughly made fun of by the Gods in heaven and she stared at the blank white piece in her hand and felt little hives breaking out over her skin. She felt quite ill; there was no other way to describe it. A flush was spreading over her cheeks and she felt little shivers breaking out over skin and it was hard to breathe. So very hard to breathe and the constraints of her corset seemed to have taken their toll and without a care in the world, Astoria felt herself standing, desperately needing to be away. She was surprised that her jellied legs could even move forward as Parkinson hissed, "What's her issue?" in a snide tone. Everything sounded slurred and Astoria could barely see as she tried to make it to the door and escape to the powder room, she had to get her corset strings loosened. Sweat broke out along her forehead and she cursed a bit, feeling as if she would throw up, "Greengrass," someone said from behind her. Astoria turned and saw a blurry shape near her, looking as tall as a mountain and disgust welled up inside of her. "Get away from me," "Greengrass, you need to sit down." The person advised; the voice distorted and unholy. "Get away," Astoria said furiously and just as she turned to walk away, her knees buckled, pain exploded behind her eyes and she fainted … Draco Malfoy watched in amazement as Blaise caught Greengrass before she fell face forward onto his Persian carpet in a rather unladylike way. How he managed to do so was beyond him but he watched enviously as he settled her into his arms carefully and checked her pulse, "She isn't dead, is she?" he asked with a sigh. Blaise looked over at them all, the eight of them staring in a sort of shocked amusement that was only made worse when Pansy roared with laughter. "Shut up, Pansy," he snarled. "She's ill." "Ill?" Draco asked while raising his upper lip. "Take her somewhere so she can recover then." Blaise glared at him in complete contempt. "Draco, this is your party. How would you feel if your parents walked in on this? Contact her sister or parents so they can take care of her." Draco stared at him in aggravation and stood up from his chair, very furious indeed. "All right, all right, meanwhile, dump her somewhere, Blaise." He advised as he strolled across the room and towards the door to signal discreetly for a servant. Behind him, the others were still chortling at the sight of Greengrass but he was feeling the most unflattering sensation. How dare she faint on him when he was just getting started! The expression of deepest loathing on her face, not to mention her disgust had caused him to feel sullied somehow and he had just been about to say something cruel when she had gotten up. Every delicious curve in her body had been on display in that green gown of hers, so green that it was almost black and he'd watched her hungrily but had felt the most peculiar sense of annoyance when she'd fainted. It was rather inconvenient, "You," he snapped while opening the door and waving a servant girl over. She was small and very round and at the sight of him she nearly dropped a tray of sweets that she had been carrying. "Yes sir?" she squeaked. "Locate Ms. Greengrass's parents immediately and if you can't disturb them, locate her brother or sister and have them clean this mess up." Draco commanded to the girl and she nodded brusquely and dashed away. Draco sighed irritably and closed the door and turned around. Blaise was still cradling Greengrass and fanning her face a bit, her dark hair draped over his forearm like a tempting veil, "Blaise, what the bloody hell are you doing? Dump her on the floor and call it a night." "Charming, Draco," Blaise snapped while scooping Greengrass up and turning to Pansy with a frown. "Get up." He commanded forcefully and Draco saw his old flame splutter indignantly, "now." "That's not very kind of you, Blaise." Theodore Nott said dryly while sipping the remainder of his wine, looking put out. "You'll muck up the fine fabric." Blaise closed his eyes in irritation and then opened them again while Draco sauntered over to peer into his arms. Greengrass was almost angelic and his mouth watered just a little, "Back off," he snapped to him, upon catching the lustful glow in his eyes, "the game might have to be canceled." Samantha Travers, whom Draco had known from school for many years, looked very angry about this indeed. "But you can't do that!" Draco held up his hands to calm her down. "Easy, now. The game isn't going to be canceled because of Greengrass, I assure you." Pansy looked a bit disappointed and he knew that she was hoping Theodore would forget all about tickling her tonight. "Budge over, Pansy so he can take care of this nuisance. I'd rather not have Mother and Father on my case tonight." That threat hung in the air and Pansy got up from the chaise and then stood awkwardly for a moment before Goyle rolled his eyes and allowed her to sit beside him on the couch he and Crabbe had been loitering on. She sat carefully, smoothing out her dress and asked, "What are you going to do with her, Blaise?" "Nothing," Blaise replied calmly while walking up and gently laying Greengrass onto the chaise and standing over her. "And neither will any of you." Draco frowned at him angrily. "You don't give the orders in my home, Blaise." Blaise heaved a weary sort of sigh. "I believe I know what's on your mind, Draco and I can't approve of you molesting a girl in her sleep," he said dryly and this brought on nervous laughter from the others. Draco flushed pink and he tried to compose himself enough to regain a bit of control. What he intended on doing to Greengrass was none of his concern, "What makes you out to be the gentleman tonight, Blaise? I wasn't aware that you were interested in breeds." That stung and Blaise's face turned furious and almost apologetic but he had a feeling that it wasn't directed at him. Mary Bulstrode broke up the nasty silence to say, "Who is this girl anyway?" "Astoria Greengrass." Draco said immediately. "Her family was once very rich, almost like my own but fell on hard times and while that's understandable, having a breed is not." Samantha Travers moved away from Greengrass as she stirred fitfully. "Ew, why would they allow someone like this into their family? Father says that breeds were hushed up back in his day and dumped in orphanages." "Very smart of them of course. Can't have the world knowing about any mistakes," Draco said quietly while watching Blaise as he turned to stare at Greengrass. His interest in her worried him because he wanted no competition, "there isn't much that's known about her though, but I'm assuming she's just a bastard raised among the legitimate children." Millicent looked disgusted. "I'm not sure if I can stay in the same room with her," she said while plugging her nose and making Crabbe laugh. "Muggles and half breeds are just the same in my book." "Don't forget those blood-traitors. Anyone curious about how those flea- bitten Weasley's are doing?" Draco Malfoy asked them curiously. Everyone looked a bit interested, "Father says that they're working on getting into their home and arresting them all, the only thing is that they've had more than one Order member on their side." "Well, that's not going to take long. With the Dark Lord controlling the Ministry, they'll be dead within weeks," Pansy said proudly. She looked a bit flushed with delight, "to see that nasty Weasley girl in Azkaban is just too hilarious." Draco smirked thinly and Blaise rolled his eyes just a bit. "Wanting to sink your teeth into her, Blaise?" he asked him. Blaise flinched a little, it had been said by Pansy not too long ago that he had thought she was pretty. It was a true observation but the boy's lips curled, "I'm no fan of red hair," he said instead and Samantha Travers flinched in shock. Draco snorted a little and flicked his eyes to Greengrass's rosy little mouth and felt a tugging in his chest, his need almost vile. "Then I suppose you like them brunette?" "Women are women, Draco. And my preference has nothing at all to do with you, unless you're trying to tell me something," Blaise said snidely and the group laughed. Draco glared at him viciously but the boy turned away from him, his eyes on the breed, "it's no secret what you want." Draco flinched a little and he wanted to ram his wand into his eye and crush his skull but just as he was about to say something, the door nearly exploded open. Turning in surprise, he watched as the oldest Greengrass daughter and that brother of hers stormed in, the brother looking rumpled and furious, "Stori!" the oldest girl said while rushing up, wand drawn. The sight of the ebony and unicorn hair wand caused Draco and the others to exchange startled looks before they hastily moved away. "What have you done to her?" the brother demanded, his eyes flashing. "I swear to Merlin I'll flay you alive!" "We didn't do anything to her!" Pansy defended for him as Draco watched the sister bend down to Greengrass and check her pulse. "She fainted!" That caused the brother to relax only somewhat but he had a flushed quality to his face that Draco knew only too well and he smiled a little. It made the older boy narrow his eyes dangerously, "Were you busy Greengrass?" Draco asked him. "I'll be busy shoving the tip of my wand up your ass if I find out that you put your slimy hands on my sister you filthy—" Greengrass started but his sister shook her head firmly at him. "Git," he amended and Draco quirked his brow. Blaise had moved aside so that the older sister could examine the girl and he explained calmly. "I wasn't going to allow anything to happen to her. It goes against my code as a gentleman, Greengrass. I can assure you that she's quite safe." Draco watched as the older brother sneered. "Safe from purebloods," he snapped under his breath scathingly before nodding, "if you say so, Zabini. I thank you for it," the words might as well have been wrenched from the pit of his soul, they were so forced. Blaise caught up on it and nodded stiffly. "Stori, love, its Emily," the sister was crooning while Pansy and the other girls raked her critically. They were taking in her gown and lovely profile. Theodore and the others were too busy eying the older brother with barely concealed fright to really notice that Emily Greengrass looked nothing like her sister. She was taller, slimmer and her hair was like spun gold, her eyes like green jewels, "Oh, Stori, you little twit." She said fondly. "Scorpious, be a dear and take out the smelling salts." "I didn't bring any," the brother replied with a shamefaced expression. Draco narrowed his eyes critically, wondering why they would need them on their person like this, did Greengrass faint often? The thought made him snort with laughter but Blaise covered it up by taking out a small square shape in his robes. "My mother is a bit over dramatic." He explained when Emily Greengrass narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "its smelling salts." There was a slight moment when the girl stared up at him warily before taking it, opening the wrapper and waving it under her sister's nose. "Scorpious, could you get her some water please?" she asked her brother. "Of course," the brother replied with a nod before he stalked menacingly from the room, a deep promise of revenge on his handsome face. Draco shuddered inwardly and then watched as Greengrass stirred, coughing. She looked a bit delirious but at the sight of her sister, she leapt up and wrapped her arms around her neck, "Emily, it was horrid!" she cried. Pansy and the others snickered a bit but Greengrass was being held by her sister comfortingly and the sight was so endearing that it was nearly sickening. Draco had no siblings that he knew of and he was curious about the brief spark of envy that he gathered at the sight, "Oh, relax Greengrass. You're alive," he snapped. Greengrass released her sister and then angled her head to look at him and he watched as her entire face turned pale with disgust. It wasn't exactly a boost to his ego, "You're lucky that I am," she hissed threateningly. "Now you watch your mouth you stinking breed!" Draco cried. Emily Greengrass said something to her sister and then stood and smoothed out the folds in her cherry red gown. "Mr. Malfoy, I'd advise you not to take that tone with my sister while I'm in the room," she warned. "Who do you people think you are?" Draco demanded. "I'm a Malfoy, you can't talk to me that way when your family is nothing more than paupers begging for a meal," he sneered. A flush spread to the girl's cheeks at the truth of this but her younger sister stood up and Draco was unnerved to see that she had her wand drawn. It was a formidable looking weapon and he felt breaths escaping from the other's mouths at her nerve, "Stori, don't." Emily Greengrass warned. "He is such a prat!" Greengrass snarled. "Ooh, the day when I can hex him will be the greatest day of my life, he makes me ill!" she emphasized to her sister in a carrying whisper that was meant to be heard by everyone in the room. Draco watched as his friends all stared at him, expecting him to do something foul to her but he wasn't seventeen yet. He would be in more than enough trouble from his father if he killed this girl and her revolting family, "Greengrass—" he started in a severe warning. Blaise intervened yet again and placed his hand on Greengrass's arm. Draco had never seen a woman shudder so openly at the slight touch of a man and the girl looked up at him with her lip raised in true loathing. "Until that fine day arrives, Greengrass, I'd advise you to take it easy. You're not thinking clearly." Draco watched as Greengrass stared at him for a moment or two before yanking herself away from him and spitting. "Get your hands off of me you filthy pureblood!" "Stori!" Emily Greengrass said in a shocked whisper. Blaise looked truly shocked. "My apologies," he said hastily. Greengrass looked quite mad and she clutched at her chest painfully before she looked up and saw that brother of hers coming into the room. Draco was too shocked to really even think and the others were looking just as stunned by her exclamation, "Scorpy, thank Merlin." She said to her brother. "Stori, we need to have a slight discussion." Scorpious Greengrass said while holding up a glass for her and smiling only faintly when she crossed the room and hugged him. Draco frowned and then watched as she took the glass from his hand and drank deeply, her cheeks turning pink after swallowing her fill, "Emily, you as well." "All right," Emily Greengrass said with a weary look. "Mr. Malfoy," her voice dripped with false apology before she angled her head at the others in the room, nodding here and there. "Until supper," she said in a pleasant tinkle. Draco felt another inward shudder at the look she gave him before she pressed out of the room and he moved out of her way. The family disturbed him and he wasn't quite sure what it was that unnerved him so deeply, "I'll make sure that there are no more invites, Greengrass. Be aware that your time around pureblood society is over for your cheek." "You'll have to go through your father for that decision and I'm not certain if he'll agree with you on that," Scorpious Greengrass said calmly, his eyes twinkling cruelly. There was a tense silence before Greengrass turned and looked at him for the first time without disgust and Draco saw that it was pity. He wasn't sure what it was for but he snarled, "Do you have something to say to me, Greengrass?" She shook her head and his eyes flicked unwillingly to the pulse of her throat, wanting to trace his tongue over the area. "No, Malfoy. I have nothing to say that you would like to hear," she said eventually and her lips turned up in a sneer. It was a shocking expression on a woman and as the three of them turned away, Draco found himself staring at the back of her head. "The game isn't over Greengrass," he called to her. For a moment she stiffened and pressed on but by some unknown force, she turned around and met his eyes. Draco smiled charmingly and she raised her chin in a haughty sort of way, ironically making him more aroused than he had ever been in his life and she spat, "As far as I'm concerned, Malfoy. The game is over and thank God for it," She might as well have punched him in the groin and Draco glowered after her when she turned away and was swept from the room like some sort of unearthly creature, two knights by her side. … "Stori do I have to tell you that we can't go around making enemies with these people?" Scorpious demanded from Astoria a few minutes later after they were far from Malfoy's personal lounge or whatever he called it. She stared up at him and then looked away bitterly, "we have to watch our steps! Do you know what could happen to us all if we're not careful?" Astoria bit on her lower lip a bit and felt that her corset was cutting into her skin again, making it very hard to breathe. Emily was examining her worriedly, "I can't help it. I despise him!" Scorpious sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde hair irritably. "Stori, I know that but now you've made them suspicious about us! Filthy pureblood scum," he spat unkindly. "Emily, you keep your eye on her a bit more carefully," he scolded. Emily flushed pink. "I was only chatting with a very nice gentleman—" "About as old as Dad," Scorpious interjected hotly. Emily frowned at him and pushed a lock of her own blonde hair behind her ear, "I know that we all have to make a good match but we have to be careful about what we say and who we say it to." Astoria sighed a bit and gnawed on her lower lip for a moment longer before stilling the action as Emily gave her a disapproving look. "I'm sorry, Scorpy. Truly I am," she said honestly and her older brother merely jerked his head at her, "I didn't mean to say it but they're all so vile." "Of course they are, they're purebloods," Scorpious said dryly. Emily nodded, though it was rather reluctant. She enjoyed the life far much more than they did but to survive, the three of them had to do what was necessary, no matter if they wanted it or not, "If we all marry well, we'll be able to save the family's fortune. And then, perhaps—" "Perhaps what?" Astoria demanded. "Be shackled for the rest of our lives to people we can't even stand? Screw that," she said sourly, "I want to be with someone that I love." Scorpious gave her a tender smile but Emily frowned at her, this not being the first time that they had argued over this. "Stori, you'll find someone and when dad finishes his…business we can divorce, live happily and leave this all behind." Astoria frowned because the family business was going to take far longer to get out of her their father's system than just a few silly marriages. Scorpious had no plans on marrying a pureblood girl in the first place and while she knew this very well, Emily did not because she tended to find him aggravating with his views, "Leave this all behind is something that I don't know will ever happen. I'm so tired of being alone," Emily gave her a soft smile and pulled her into a comforting hug and shot Scorpious a dirty look that he gawped at. "It's going to be okay, Stori. Trust me, no one will ever find out, you'll marry a delightful man and everything will be just fine." "Not if Malfoy is sniffing around. He stalks me at school you know," Astoria replied from the protection of her bosom. "He frightens me," she admitted reluctantly, "he has a way of finding me that's almost unnerving." Scorpious and Emily exchanged looks, both of them out of Hogwarts and unable to protect her the way that they would have liked. "Stori, you know how to protect yourself and we have contacts if you would like him to be disposed of." "Scorpious!" Emily cried, aghast. "What? We do, I'm just saying, we could…let him go missing." Scorpious said with a playful shrug and Astoria shuddered, they couldn't have that happening again. It was why there was only three of them now, "but I'm sure that dad wouldn't appreciate that when he has more business to get into with the prat's father." Astoria hoped that he didn't wind up getting hurt or worse…enjoying himself far too much with Lucius Malfoy. "We can't kill Malfoy, no matter how nice it would be to see him without that smug little grin on his face. As long as I'm careful, he'll never find out where I am." The route to her private dorm changed often and she always received the directions anonymously through her mail. With Snape as Headmaster though she worried that things might have changed severely and would just have to wait until she was back at Hogwarts in a few days, "That's the spirit Stori. Now, if we can get through this dinner and suffer a bit more, everything will work out just fine," Scorpious assured her gravely. Emily nodded a bit but then said. "Malfoy is something that we'll have to take care of in some way or another. If you would like for me to handle it, Scorpious, I could distract him?" "Emily, no. You have more important things to do," Scorpious said firmly while Astoria stared up at her in disgust. "Malfoy will get more than he bargained for if he gets too close to our sister. I say let him, he needs to be taught a lesson." Astoria worried that he might find out too much by that point but she nodded a little and was about to say something when they heard activity. Guests were leaving rooms and coming in from a walk outside in the chilly night air and she supposed that it was time for dinner, "I have to get my corset strings loosened up. I don't want to faint again." "Would you like me to come with you?" Emily asked her gently. "No, no. I'm fine, its already suspicious enough and I don't need Malfoy overhearing something that's none of his business," Astoria said with a frown. "He'll be doing it more often now that I've called Zabini a filthy pureblood," Scorpious snorted. "He is what he is," Emily frowned at him gravely. "He seemed quite all right." "Emily, what have we always been taught?" Scorpious asked hotly. Astoria said it for her sister. "Never trust a pureblood." "Never trust a pureblood. You seem to forget," Scorpious said to Emily before he turned away and walked off, downing the last bit of water that he'd gotten from Astoria as he went. "I'm sorry for ruining your night!" Astoria called to him. Scorpious waved it off and Emily huffed a sigh. "I had to send him a hasty Patronus and he must have Apparated here faster than normal. Where does he go all the time?" she asked her sister, following her anyway to the powder room. Astoria shrugged a little and Emily rolled her eyes a bit before they walked and winded around corridors towards their destination. "…What Malfoy said about the game—?" "Not that game again," Emily said with an eye roll, sounding bored. "So you've played it? Emily!" Astoria cried in alarm. Emily shrugged prettily. "It was no big deal, Stori. It was quite fun and I was unable to walk for days," she said loftily and Astoria paled considerably. "Oh, don't be such a baby, dear. It happens to us all and I must say that young Malfoy intends on having you," Astoria couldn't believe that her sister had actually allowed some pureblood boy to do that to her and she wondered how often she'd seen Emily in too good of a mood. It worried her, "Emily, you should be more careful." "Oh, I'll be fine. I need information and men are so foolish when they're…distracted," Emily said pompously and Astoria would never resort to that sort of questioning, no matter if they needed it or not. "Perhaps you should seduce young Malfoy and gather some more for daddy," "I'll boil myself alive before I allow that git to touch me!" Astoria cried while they finally came up to a pink door that was suddenly opened by a small house-elf. It was packed with people and she angled herself inside with her sister, "Emily, do not mention that to dad!" Emily smiled at her innocent expression fondly before they were being shoved in front of a large expanse of mirror by house-elves. It was a very large and elegant room that smelt like perfume, coal and rouge that caused Astoria to sneeze a bit as she took in the utensils flying around and the stools that were seated with various women and girls in all colors. There was a lot of laughter, curses and poor house-elves wandering around on the plush white carpet, the chatter unstintingly infectious. Astoria sighed irritably while her hair was magically fixed, more perfume being added to her body against her will, "As much as it pains me, I find him quite handsome." Her sister whispered. Astoria sent her a revolted stare as a house-elf frightfully walked up to her and at the sight of its big blue eyes she had to smile. "Would you be a dear and loosen my corset strings for me? I'm about to keel over," the creature stared up at her in surprise. "Yes miss!" it squeaked happily while rushing behind her. A few of the women stared at her in confusion and then shrugged her off and went back to prattling on and on. Astoria found herself slowly dying and winced just a bit as her corset was loosened, her ribs painfully coming back to life, "…Samantha plans on getting that Zabini boy," she heard a girl say to her friend. "Ooh, he's so handsome but I'm afraid that he isn't exactly interested from what she's told me. It's been ages since Samantha has had fresh prey," the other girl beside her said. Astoria looked at herself in the mirror and saw that her eyes were a bit red from shock and her hair looked sweaty. Her skin was as pale as ever though and she pinched her cheeks, "Is Zabini a nice catch?" she asked. "I suppose." The girl said to her warily, sizing her up. Astoria gave her a dark look. "I'm not interested, just curious." Pleased by her lack of interest in the boy, the girl went on. "His mother is very rich and I hear that he's going to be heading back to Hogwarts someday as Potions teacher with more Galleons than necessary. Each of his fathers has left him a sufficient inheritance to tide him over, why he would want to go back to teach is beyond me," she said while a house-elf patted her cheeks with concealer. It made her skin look like a corpse but Astoria said nothing and wondered about Blaise Zabini a bit. He had protected her from those monsters in Malfoy's room and she owed him her thanks and an apology for insulting him, no matter if a pure blood's touch made her recoil, "He's a tad quiet, don't you think?" another girl asked while her hair was pulled back in a tight bun. "He's always been that way." The girl beside Astoria replied calmly. "But I have my eyes set on Draco, he's quite the charmer," she said with a flirty giggle. Astoria felt bile rising in her throat and sent Emily a look that her sister giggled at before tucking a wisp of her hair behind her ear. "And an excellent partner, if you can catch my meaning," another girl said with a laugh. They began talking about things that Astoria had never experienced and she turned bright red and tried to tune them out. There was a lot of giggling and laughing from her sister as well before her corset was loosened and she was able to breathe properly, "You is all done miss," the house-elf squeaked. "Thank you," Astoria said in relief before tapping Emily on the arm and gathering her attention again as she laughed along with the other fools in the room. "I'm going on ahead. I'll be fine," she assured when her sister looked concerned. Emily nodded and patted her hand before she walked out, thankfully leaving the room behind her as she wandered back to the front of the house. Some part of her wondered if she could just go home without supper and then call it a night but their parents wouldn't be pleased with that though, she couldn't afford to have them upset with her, Astoria walked on determinedly, somehow feeling rather than knowing that she was being followed. The past had made her sensitive to the sound of approaching footfalls and she angled her head over her shoulder and barely caught a tall dark shape and frowned, "Malfoy, at least come out and stop playing games." She wasn't in the mood for them. As predicted, Draco Malfoy seemed to pull away from the shadows like a dark spectral being. His blonde hair was neatly pushed back and his dress robes were immaculate but Astoria was never more afraid to see him as he ran his eyes over her frame, "Half and Half, we need to have a slight discussion." "Bite me, Malfoy," Astoria replied scathingly. "Kiss," Malfoy corrected while walking down to her and causing her skin to break out in a chill that she couldn't be rid of. Seeing the expression on her face, he smiled charmingly, "no need to be so frightened of me yet, sweet. I don't intend on harming you just yet." Astoria reeled away from him at the endearment and took a slight step back, perhaps a mistake because he filled in the space easily. "Go away, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood to be dealing with you again tonight and I'm not going to take any of your threats with a smile," Malfoy looked awfully curious and eyed her for a long time, until she was feeling her knees buckling together. "…You're a curious little thing, aren't you Half and Half? First your siblings threaten me and then you hint that there are worse things to come for me if I harm you. I'd like to know what you all are up to." "Like I would tell you," Astoria replied calmly while staring into his grey eyes and feeling her cheeks turning red. She had heard too many rumors about him in that powder room and the images that she had gotten made it hard to breathe, "Mind your own business Malfoy if you like where you're at." "There you are again, making idle threats as if you're able to get away with them." Malfoy said in a calm voice, though it sounded like a rattlesnake purring. Astoria made an attempt to turn around with her dignity intact but he reached out and gripped her upper arm, "I might as well warn you now that you'll never find a moment's peace once we return to Hogwarts." Astoria had more than enough to worry about without him stalking her at school but she frowned deeply. His body heat cloaked her and she worried about how he had so easily invaded her space, "Let me go," "Make me." Malfoy taunted. Astoria gritted her teeth, "despite your threats in my lounge, you're not seventeen yet, are you?" "If I were you'd be flat on your back and begging for me to end it all," Astoria snarled angrily and he chuckled. "Don't be stupid enough to think that I can't fight if I don't have to, Malfoy." For a moment they said nothing but Astoria let out a gasp of surprise as he bent and pressed his lips to the back of her sweaty neck, sliding his tongue over a sensitive space. "As sweet as sugar." Malfoy murmured. "When I get my hands on you later I'll worry that your mouth might be bitter," Astoria rammed her elbow back and it struck him in the abdomen. "You disgusting prat, get your hands off of me!" she cried in mortification, trying to break free. Malfoy frowned and yanked her around until they were staring into each other's eyes, until she felt as if she'd drowned in his. The hallways were dark, the chatter sounding distant and Astoria reeled back in fright as he reached up and stroked his thumb over her lower lip, "Such a temper, Greengrass." A burst of fire shot up her body as his thumb rasped along her skin again in a practiced way that almost made her turn into butter. Unnerved, Astoria snapped, "Why are your hands so rough?" Malfoy blinked in amusement. "Quidditch," she had always thought that his hands would be slimy, like a flobberworm but they were very warm and she had to deduce that he might be human after all. "Oh," Astoria said sourly before reaching up and taking his wrist. "Now let me go. I'm warning you now," "You've warned me enough. I don't think that your parents would appreciate you hexing the son of their host and hostess," Malfoy jeered and Astoria flushed angrily because this was very true. It would also ruin her father's plans if more attention was brought upon them, "also, I meant what I said, Greengrass. I'll have a discussion with my father and have your family removed from every guest list, every invitation in pureblood society. I'll ruin you." The words sounded haunting to her ears and Astoria stared up at him in horror. "You wouldn't! You don't have any idea how much this means to me and my family!" to Emily, who wanted to get married and to Scorpious who just wanted it to be over. And to her, who wanted to be happy, blissfully and truly happy with the person who would dare to love her, "please," Her plea was out before she could stop it and Malfoy's grey eyes flared with unabashed pleasure and she fumed. "Please?" he repeated thoughtfully. Astoria knew that she had sunk into some sort of trap now and she turned her head away and felt his thumb and forefinger gripping her chin. Forcefully, Malfoy angled her head back, "You heard me the first time, prat." "I did but I like the way you say it." Malfoy replied gently and Astoria's skin burst into a wild blush at the look in his eyes. "Over and over again, that's what I'd like to hear." "What are you talking about? You'll never get that lucky," Astoria snapped furiously. "I like real men, or at the very least, human men," she insulted pointedly. Malfoy looked furious by her nerve and then, slowly, he seemed to gather himself before he bent and pressed his lips against hers. "You've captured my fancy Half and Half and I intend on having you no matter what the circumstances are. Remember that," Astoria raised her upper lip even as a bolt of terror shot down her back. "The fact that I don't and have never wanted you bothers you doesn't it Malfoy? Keeps you up at night?" she asked calmly and the truth flashed across his face. "Does it give you nightmares?" Malfoy barked a cold laugh. "Nightmares are far from my mind when I'm thinking of you, Half and Half. We've despised each other since first year when you spat in my face for calling you a breed," he reminded and Astoria actually smirked. "You deserved it." Astoria shot back. Malfoy sneered and his lips brushed against hers more firmly. "Insolent darling," he whispered gently, "no matter if you are a breed, poor and rude, I'm going to have you and I don't care what you have to say about it." Astoria glared at him and turned her head away and was able to speak again. "I have plenty to say about it actually and I don't appreciate you stalking me." "Shame," Malfoy snarled cruelly. "Because I enjoy that look on your face when I startle you in just the right way. Too bad that you and your family won't be able to gain a bit more importance in society after that little stunt you and your siblings pulled earlier," he reminded, coming to the point of the matter again. Astoria glared up at him hatefully. "What are you going to do? Spread lies about my family just because you're a petty brat?" she asked abruptly. A smile carried over his face and he kissed her tenderly. "You're smarter than you look," "And you're as ignorant as ever!" Astoria snarled, angling her head away. "How can you so callously ruin lives that way? Doesn't anything matter to you?" she demanded. "I don't ruin lives, I clean up messes that taint my home. Why that's wrong, I'll never be able to understand," Malfoy said with a weary, dramatic sigh. "And I don't appreciate your smart mouth Greengrass, I'd advise you to be rid of it." Astoria was enraged and for a moment she thought that she saw red but then had to take deep, soothing breaths that delighted him. "You're threatening to ruin my family, that's not something to be proud of you ungrateful git." Before he could say anything else she said viciously, "and I'm sorry Malfoy but my smart ass mouth is all part of my charm. Take it or leave it," she snarled. "I'll take something from you, Greengrass." Malfoy snarled back, until her cheeks were pink and she could barely breathe. "If I don't ruin your family by adding a few, slight rumors here and there, you owe me." "I owe you what exactly?" Astoria whispered back. Malfoy seemed to consider it. "You despise purebloods, don't you?" Astoria didn't even have to answer him and he smiled pleasurably, the brush of his lips causing fire on her own. "I'm going to tie you to me, Greengrass. I'm going to make you fall in love with me and then I'm going to ruin you." Astoria couldn't believe what he was saying. In exchange for keeping her family safe in the pureblood society, Draco Malfoy wanted her to be his girlfriend? That was his favor? A laugh bubbled in her chest and she couldn't contain it, "Is that the best you can do, Malfoy? You want me to be your girlfriend?" "Whoever said anything about you being my girlfriend?" Malfoy asked her snidely. "I'm not going to sleep with you." Astoria replied icily. "You'll never, ever hear me begging, whimpering or sighing for more so get your stinking hands off of me, pureblood," she commanded. The force of her rejection and the boldness of what she might have just done to her family startled them both. Malfoy released her in shock, unable to believe what he had just heard, "I'm offering you something that can change your life Greengrass and you're telling me no?" he asked furiously. "I am," Astoria said tightly. "Do you know what you have just done to your family? Just a few little rumors here and there about that sister and brother of yours can get you booted out of every party, every social calling," Malfoy murmured while yanking her head to his again so that they could stare each other down. Defiance radiated from her. "I'm my father's daughter Malfoy and I was told never to get on my hands and knees for anyone beneath me." She omitted the fact that it only became necessary when there was information that needed to be stolen but Astoria didn't intend on using her lack of feminine charm to woo Malfoy into a sense of foolishness. For a moment or two, Astoria was sure that Malfoy was going to hit her. His grip on her upper arm and chin was starting to hurt her, "…My God," he whispered instead, his voice sounding harsh and a bit of a flush coming into his cheeks, "you fascinate me." "You're mental," Astoria replied in a terrified whisper, wondering what she had done to have been thrust into such a horrible fate. Malfoy nodded savagely, as if he couldn't understand it himself. "Greengrass, I'm going to devour you." He said firmly and Astoria struggled in his grasp, "and when I'm done with you—" Astoria tried to reel away but he was whispering lurid, erotic things into her ear and she felt her jaw dropping and her knees going weak. Apparently there were things that she didn't understand and by the time that he pulled away, looking as if he had ran a mile, Astoria couldn't speak properly. "…Y-you disgust me," she said eventually even as her cheeks flamed. Malfoy smiled against her cheek and she felt the tip of his tongue on her skin. "Sure I do, Greengrass. You can try and pretend that you hate me but I'm no fool, I can offer you much more than anyone else can, be aware of that the next time you turn so red." "I'm not red!" Astoria denied furiously, trying to get away. Malfoy chuckled and he sounded teasing. "I can prove it for you, sweet." Astoria wished that he wouldn't sound so bloody pleased with himself and she swallowed hard and heard him crooning something against her skin. It sounded like a song but she was too disturbed to really note that he had a nice voice for a devil, "No thanks, Malfoy." There was a moment where he was silent, his humming ceasing immediately before he barked a laugh, cupped her face in his hands and pressed his mouth against hers. Stunned, she struggled but he kissed her so deeply that it was useless to escape him and for just a second her entire body was thrust into delight, "Sorry to break up this intimate moment," someone said then. Interrupted, Malfoy released her and smiled smugly into her face as she tried to gather her breathing. Blaise Zabini had stumbled upon them and Astoria turned around and saw that he had been caught unawares as well, "What is it?" Malfoy asked meanly, his eyes glowing. "I was contemplating my own death when I recalled that I had to stay here for a few more hours and I happened to hear your mother asking where you were. If you'd rather I tell her that you were caught snogging poor Ms. Greengrass, I'd advise you to get into the dining hall," Zabini said in a bored, cultured rush of air that was almost amusing. Astoria would have laughed any other time but she was shaking from her head to her toes. "T-thank you," she choked after Malfoy gave her a promising look before winking at her and striding off, hands in his pockets. Zabini shrugged and when she stumbled up to him, explanations on the tip of her tongue, he waved them away. "I don't need to hear them, Greengrass." His voice was tight, "despite your words you seemed unable to hide your fascination," sarcasm dripped like rain from his tongue. "I didn't ask him to kiss me at all, Zabini. He was threatening me," Astoria snarled at him, feeling her cheeks going red at the things he had whispered in her ear. "I'm sure he was," Zabini replied dryly as he sent a pitying look her way, his lips set in a very thin line that made him look like an old man. Astoria glared at him as they walked the rest of the way in silence, his entire face set in a sort of blank mask, she didn't know why it mattered what he thought of her but she felt very ashamed for having Malfoy's lips against her own. "Purebloods," she sneered. The world would be better off without them. 


End file.
